Vanguard
Vanguard is a ransomware that runs on Microsoft Windows. It is aimed at English-speaking users. Vanguard is capable of encrypting more than 400 different file types during its attack. Payload Transmission Vanguard is distributed through email spam and malicious attachments, exploits, fake updates, repackaged and infected installers. Infection Once Vanguard has been installed on the victim's computer, it will encrypt the victims' files, using a strong encryption algorithm. Vanguard encrypts the following file types during its attack: .123, .1cd, .3dm, .3ds, .3fr, .3g2, .3gp, '' .3pr, .602, .7z, .7zip, .aac, .ab4, .ach, .acr, .act, .adb, .adp, .ads, .aes, .agdl, .ai, .aiff, .ait, .al, .aoi, .apj, .arc, .arw, .asc, .asf, .asm, .asp, .aspx, .asx, .avi, .awg, .back, .backup, .backupdb, .bak, .bank, .bat, .bay, .bdb, .bgt, .bik, .bin, .bkp, .bmp, .bpw, .brd, .bz2, .cdf, .cdr, .cdr3, .cdr4, .cdr5, .cdr6, .cdrw, .cdx, .ce1, .ce2, .cer, .cfg, .cgm, .cib, .cls, .cmd, .cmt, .com, .config, .contact, .cpi, .cpp, .cr2, .craw, .crt, .crw, .cs, .csh, .csl, .csr, .css, .csv, .dac, .dat, .db, .db3, .dbf, .dbx, .dc2, .dch, .dcr, .dcs, .ddd, .ddoc, .ddrw, .dds, .der, .des, .design, .dgc, .dif, .dip, .dit, .djv, .djvu, .dng, .doc, .docb, .docm, .docx, .dot, .dotm, .dotx, .drf, .drw, .dtd, .dwg, .dxb, .dxf, .dxg, .edb, .eml, .encrypted, .eps, .erbsql, .erf, .exe, .exf, .fdb, .ffd, .fff, .fh, .fhd, .fla, .flac, .flf, .flv, .flvv, .fpx, .frm, .fxg, .gif, .gpg, .gray, .grey, .groups, .gry, .gz, .hbk, .hdd, .hpp, .htm, .html, .hwp, .ibd, .ibz, .idx, .iif, .iiq, .incpas, .indd, .inf, .jar, .java, .jnt, .jpe, .jpeg, .jpg, .js, .kc2, .kdbx, .kdc, .key, .kpdx, .kwm, .laccdb, .lay, .lay6, .ldf, .lit, .log, .lua, .m2ts, .m3u, .m4a, .m4p, .m4u, .m4v, .mapimail, .max, .mbx, .md, .mdb, .mdc, .mdf, .mef, .mfw, .mid, .mkv, .mlb, .mml, .mmw, .mny, .moneywell, .mos, .mov, .mp3, .mp4, .mpeg, .mpg, .mrw, .ms11, .msg, .myd, .myi, .nd, .ndd, .ndf, .nef, .nk2, .nop, .nrw, .ns2, .ns3, .ns4, .nsd, .nsf, .nsg, .nsh, .nwb, .nx2, .nxl, .nyf, .oab, .obj, .odb, .odc, .odf, .odg, .odm, .odp, .ods, .odt, .ogg, .oil, .onenotec2, .orf, .ost, .otg, .oth, .otp, .ots, .ott, .p12, .p7b, .p7c, .pab, .paq, .pas, .pat, .pcd, .pct, .pdb, .pdd, .pdf, .pef, .pem, .pfx, .php, .pif, .pl, .plc, .plus_muhd, .png, .pot, .potm, .potx, .ppam, .pps, .ppsm, .ppsx, .ppt, .pptm, .pptx, .prf, .ps, .psafe3, .psd, .pspimage, .pst, .ptx, .pwm, .py, .qb, .qba, .qbb, .qbm, .qbr, .qbw, .qbx, .qby, .qcow, .qed, .r3d, .raf, .rar, .rat, .raw, .rb, .rdb, .rm, .rtf, .rvt, .rw2, .rwl, .rwz, .s3db, .safe, .sas7bdat, .sav, .save, .say, .sch, .sd0, .sda, .sdf, .sh, .sldm, .sldx, .slk, .sql, .sqlite, .sqlite3, .sqlitedb, .sr2, .srf, .srt, .srw, .st4, .st5, .st6, .st7, .st8, .stc, .std, .sti, .stm, .stw, .stx, .svg, .swf, .sxc, .sxd, .sxg, .sxi, .sxm, .sxw, .tar, .tbk, .tex, .tga, .tgz, .thm, .tif, .tiff, .tlg, .torrent, .txt, .uop, .uot, .vb, .vbox, .vbs, .vdi, .vhd, .vhdx, .vmdk, .vmsd, .vmx, .vmxf, .vob, .wab, .wad, .wallet, .wav, .wb2, .wk1, .wks, .wma, .wmv, .wpd, .wps, .x11, .x3f, .xis, .xla, .xlam, .xlc, .xlk, .xlm, .xlr, .xls, .xlsb, .xlsm, .xlsx, .xlt, .xltm, .xltx, .xlw, .xml, .ycbcra, .yuv, .zip. After encrypting the victim's files, Vanguard drops a text file named 'DECRYPT_INSTRUCTIONS.txt' that demands the payment of a ransom. The full text of the Vanguard Ransomware ransom note reads as follows: ''NOT YOUR LANGUAGE? https://translate.google.com Your personal files and documents have been encrypted with AES-256 and RSA-2048! Decrypting your files is only possible with decrypt key stored on our server. Price for key is %bitcoin% BTC (Bitcoin). 1. Send %bitcoin% BTC to %bitcoinaddress% http://www.coindesk.com/information/how-can-i-buy-bitcoins/ https://www.bitcoin.com/buy-bitcoin 2. Wait some time for transaction to process 3. PRIVATE KEY WILL BE DOWNLOADED AND SYSTEM WILL AUTOMATICALLY DECRYPT YOUR FILES! If you do not pay within %hoursvalid% hours key will become DESTROYED and your files LOST forever! Removing this software will make recovering files IMPOSSIBLE! Disable your antivirus for safety. Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Win32 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Win32 trojan Category:Trojan Category:Virus Category:Win32 virus